Mission Impossible
by Nearing Midnight
Summary: A skilled, quick-thinking, and experienced agent of the EPF, Agent Waddle8438 is always ready to tackle the latest mission or field-op in store for her. But one certain, dangerous field-op may change the fate of the EPF forever...
1. The Field Op

_**This is my first CP fic. Enjoy! :)**_

My Spy Phone was beeping faintly; quiet enough so I could just barely hear it. Fishing it out of my pocket, I found out there was a new field-op. "Report for duty at the Command Room to receive your orders," the familiar message stated. Since I was in my igloo, I quickly fed my puffles and was off.

I was passing through the Town when my phone indicated that I have received a message. "Strange," I said to myself, for messages were sent only to report about the island. There wasn't anything that important going on at the moment. However, the message sent was not about the island at all.

The message was from G. "Field agents had reported seeing Klutzy the Crab at the Ski Village, close to the Everyday Phoning Facility, and now EPF systems have been going down. We're afraid that Klutzy has broken into the systems and have been changing them up. I advise that every agent checks the machines and devices in the Command Room."

I was shocked. This was serious. Klutzy had always been a good friend to Herbert P. Bear Esquire; perhaps he had absorbed some of the polar bear's evil ways. Feeling unsettled, I hurried to the Everyday Phoning Facility and went inside the elevator that led to the EPF Command Room.

I completely forgot about G's message as I approached the large machine that said "Field-ops" on its screen. I was always excited when the latest field-op came out. Agents ensured that Club Penguin was safe by doing field-ops and they trained by doing training-ops. I read the field-op for this week.

"It seems that Klutzy has left Herbert to wander the island. We need to start patrolling different areas of the island to ensure everything is safe.

Begin patrolling at Shark Bay, and report back at what is going on. Also, keep an eye out for Klutzy."

I stiffened as I read my orders. Shark Bay! Shark Bay was a secluded spot in the sea that was practically overrun with sharks. Surely it was a crazy place to start patrolling; practically no penguins ever went there, much less Klutzy. Then I frowned and looked closely at the field-op. The words 'Shark Bay' seemed to be written in a different font then the others, but I was too eager to get on with the field-op, I didn't pay much attention.

However, as I set my teleport dials installed in my phone to the Dock, for you could only get to Shark Bay by boat, I had no idea I had just made the biggest mistake of my life.


	2. Shark Bay

I glanced uneasily at the darkening sky as I reached Shark Bay. I was sure a storm was on the way. I needed to patrol the area thoroughly but quickly. I looked around, unsure where to start. It was strange; I usually saw lots of agents crowded in one place, discussing and sharing advice on the field-op, but Shark Bay was completely deserted. I sat down and thought for a while. "Come on, Waddle8438, think!" I told myself. "If you were an evil crab, where would you hide?" I looked around and noticed a couple of snow-topped trees growing tightly together, close to a half-frozen part of the sea. I decided to start investigating there.

As I approached the grove of trees, I tripped and fell into the snow. I whipped my head around to see what tripped me. At first, I saw nothing. Then, I noticed a small hole, half-hidden in the snow. Walking up to it, I brushed away some of the snow covering the hole. The hole turned out to be quite wide, big enough for me to fit through. Then I looked closely. What I found out nearly stopped my heart.

The "hole" wasn't a hole at all. It was the entrance to a tunnel! Perhaps Klutzy was inside! Excited, I dropped down the entrance and just managed to squeeze into the tunnel.

The tunnel was dark and damp, and with some difficulty I crawled through. Fortunately the tunnel grew wider and soon I tumbled into a large cave. I got to my feet instantly and dusted myself off. As I straightened my Alpha suit, my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I realized that the cave HAD to be Klutzy's hideout. It was perfectly obvious. In a corner lay a PSA Spy Phone with a broken teleporter lying on top of a large slab of rock. There was a strange device that looked almost exactly like the main computer system in the Command Room as well, and ripped-up files stolen from both the PSA and the EPF lay everywhere. I found out that Herbert and Klutzy must have been using the cave for quite a while, for some of the PSA files were pretty old. I found plans for the preparations of some of the oldest PSA missions, such as G's Secret Mission and more.

After poking around for a while, I discovered that the cave was probably deserted. The footprints on the cave floor that were not mine were stale, and the tunnel entrance had probably once been bigger, big enough for Herbert. I suspected the entrance had frozen and shrunk over time. Putting some of the EPF and PSA files I had managed to piece back together in my pack, I waddled back to the tunnel and hoisted myself back up to the sunlight.

I had found Klutzy's hideout, but he wasn't there. I suddenly realized that the field-op tracker in my phone hadn't even beeped. I must have spent half an hour in that cave, and though I had proof that Klutzy was around, he probably hadn't been at Shark Bay for a few days. I was thinking about going back, but then I remembered that a good secret agent never gave up. I decided to check the tall cliff that overhung the sea.

I had just reached a small, treacherous ledge on the cliff and was searching for clues when I heard a loud "SNAP" in the bushes behind me. I froze, and, turning around slowly, I noticed a flash of red in the undergrowth. When I saw it, I couldn't believe what the creature was.

It was Klutzy!


	3. Trouble Kicks In

**Oh, before I get on with the story, I just want to say that "Shark Bay" is a place I made up. It's not real.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CP.**

**Now, on with the story…**

I was so dumbfounded I nearly fell over. Standing practically right in front of me, waving and clicking, was the partner of the EPF's enemy. I narrowed my eyes. I knew that I needed to catch Klutzy. I had seen him myself during Operation Hibernation. I had watched in horror as he escaped, leaving Herbert as the polar bear slept. Klutzy had escaped then. I would not let him escape now.

I didn't just see Klutzy. Klutzy had noticed me as well. He bolted down a path as soon as he saw me. I scrambled down after him and continued to give chase until we were balancing on another ledge longer but even narrower than the first.

Klutzy was looking satisfied as he scuttled to the very edge of the ledge. It seemed that he thought he had lost me. I, on the other hand, felt more uneasy than ever. This ledge was the very end of the cliff path, and it towered high above the sea. Strong winds that smelled of rain were picking up and storm clouds were beginning to fill the sky. I suddenly realized that Klutzy now sat unmoving, as if he was comfortable. If I needed to catch him, now was the time. I quickly took out my messenger bag out of my pack. It wasn't meant to hold crabs, but I figured I would have to "make do" until I got a proper net to hold Klutzy in. Quietly I snuck up on him, but in doing so I accidently stepped on a weak part of the ledge. The place where I stepped crumbled and stones fell onto the ice that lay atop the sea. I jumped back to prevent myself from falling as well. The ruckus had disturbed Klutzy, and he immediately turned on me, so I put down the messenger bag and prepared myself to chasing him back up the path. To my greatest surprise, Klutzy lunged at me. I simply sidestepped and Klutzy missed. He scrambled to turn around and get up at the same time. Still surprised, I turned around to see what Klutzy would do next, but Klutzy was already charging again at me. There was a light of fury in his eyes that I had never seen before. I sidestepped again, but Klutzy had learned my trick and managed to catch one of my feet with a claw as he charged by. Pain shot through my foot, but I forced myself to ignore it as swiped at the crab, attempting to catch Klutzy once and for all. I actually managed to take hold of him for a moment, but he wriggled out of my arms, unbalancing me. I fell and slid to the edge of the cliff and scrabbled desperately at the ledge until I lost my grip.

I barely had time to think before I crashed through the thin ice on the ocean and hit water.


	4. Danger Awaits

**Wow, thanks, ****Crazyllamapersonlol. I didn't even expect anyone to review my story.**

**As for the "annoying paragraphs" you say I'm doing, I tried to change that. **

It took a moment to get over the shock that engulfed me when I met the freezing sea. Almost all the breath was knocked out of me as I fell. I needed to get out of the water, and fast. As I started to swim upwards, I noticed my pack was missing. I figured that it must have fallen when my head went under. I started to swim faster. Hopefully my pack was on ice and not in water. Many important things were in it. I was completely unprepared for the moment when my head hit solid ice.

I reeled from the impact. My head spinning, I didn't notice that I sank a few feet deeper. Once I recovered, I swam back to the surface, slowly this time, and again I felt ice over my head. Carefully feeling with one flipper, I realized there was ice over me. It would be nearly impossible for me to resurface. If I didn't find a way to break through the ice, I would be in serious trouble. I felt panic start to rise inside me but I pushed it down. There was bound to be some way to get to the surface. Perhaps I simply needed to swim to shallower water and try to break through the thinner ice there.

The solution seemed so simple, I calmed down immediately. Starting to swim in one direction, a question popped up in my head. Was the way I was swimming the way to shallow water? I stopped and thought for a moment. Since I could feel my chest starting to tighten from lack of air, I decided that I was too desperate to get to the surface and that I was probably going the right way.

After swimming for a while, I began to have the sensation that I was being followed. I stopped and cautiously began swimming to the surface. I noticed something like a shadow near the ice, but it was gone in an instant. Suddenly feeling wary, I ascended faster. All of a sudden something brushed against my back. It was as rough as sandpaper. I spun around to find myself face-to-face with a huge shark.

The shark bared its teeth and the first thought that popped into my mind was "Get away!" I figured out quickly that I must have accidently swam the wrong way, so instead I was in deeper water instead of shallow. Immediately I swam the other way as fast as I could, opposite of where I was going. Soon I could see no ice above me.

When my head broke through the surface of the water, I gasped in air. I realized that I had reached the cliff of Shark Bay. The water was still deep and frozen, and there was already a fair amount of water in my lungs, so I had trouble catching my breath. I noticed that more storm clouds have moved across the sky while I was underwater. The winds had picked up, and I could see nothing but waves and water.

I was wondering what to do next when I felt something latch on to the edge of the jacket I was wearing.

The shark had found me.

**I would've made this chapter longer if I didn't get writer's block…**


	5. Washed Up

**It took me a while to update, but here's Ch. 5!**

I kicked the shark as hard as I could, but that only seemed to make that dreaded creature even angrier. To my utter shock, the shark half-leaped out of the water and crashed into the sea, pulling me back down. I managed to gulp in one last breath of air before I went back under for the second time that day.

When the shark aimed and lunged again at me, I darted away. I longed to get back on shore, to find my pack that had my most important tool in it: my Spy Phone. At the same time, I knew there was no safety in the shallows… if you called the deep water I was in "shallow". The only way to escape was to try to lose the shark in even deeper water. I had learned that the darker part of ocean meant that it was probably deeper. Swiping the shark on the snout to buy myself some time, I swam away as fast as I can.

Soon I couldn't see the ocean floor, and felt the top of my head graze the ice that again lay atop of the sea's surface. I knew the shark was chasing me; I could hear the cracking of ice as the shark's tail swished and broke it, and the snap of teeth behind me made it obvious. The dreaded creature chased me until we turned a circle and reached the foot of the cliff from where I had first fallen.

I was exhausted after swimming for so long, but I did not falter until the shark cornered me against the sheer wall of the cliff. I could barely swim anymore. The shark charged and I just barely dodged out of the way. Then I suddenly remembered something; the message sent from G, warning that Klutzy was changing up EPF systems, like the System Defender, security cameras, and the field-ops. "Wait a moment!" I thought. "The field-op!" G would never send agents to such a dangerous place to patrol! The week's field-op must have been changed by Klutzy! The strange replica of the EPF's main computer I had found in Klutzy's hideout must have been designed to hack EPF systems. The changing of the EPF technology must have been planned months before it was done. Klutzy might've been ordered by Herbert to change it.

The realization struck me like a blow, but what could I have done? Already my lungs were screaming for air, and when the shark charged and missed but sent me spinning through the water, I felt my senses give away completely.

Before unconsciousness claimed me, I watched the victorious shark swim away to deeper waters.


	6. Over and Out

**Thanks, LycosTamer! I AM going to keep going, but this is the last chapter of Mission Impossible. This story is sort of a fail, but the next story (sequel to this one) is going to be MUCH better!**

**Here's the last chapter. Sorry if it's short.**

I barely remember what happened next. Shortly after I had woken up, I was dimly aware of being pushed through the waves. I vaguely wondered if was still underwater, but when I used my last scrap of strength to try to stand up, I was so surprised to feel the rocky shore beneath my feet that I nearly toppled over again.

I stumbled out of the water and leaned on a nearby tree, trying to catch my breath.

I looked down at myself. Soaking wet all over and my injured foot throbbing, I was a mess.

But I was still able to walk. I set off towards the Dock.

Once I reached the Dock, I was strongly aware of penguins starting to turn and stare at me. "I fell into Shark Bay" was all I said. Once I reached the Everyday Phoning Facility and had entered the Command Room, the first thing I saw was G surrounded by four agents. They seemed to be worried about something. G was talking to one of the agents, and then he noticed me. Only then did G notice me.

He stopped talking and stared for a moment, and then he rushed over to me.

"_There_ you are, Agent Waddle8438! Why am I hearing that you were last seen at Shark Bay? And why are you soaking wet?" G asked.

I glanced down at myself, aware that I hadn't dried off yet. "I went there to patrol. I didn't know that Klutzy changed the field-op."

"Explain to me what happened, then."

It all tumbled out in a rush. I told G everything; finding Klutzy and Herbert's old hideout – and the main computer replica inside it - , finding Klutzy himself, how I fell into the shark-infested waters, and the storm that broke.

"I also collected some EPF and PSA files I had found for you," I finished. "But because I lost my pack, I can't show them to you."

G shook his head and said, "I don't think so." He waddled across the room and when he came back, he was holding my pack and messenger bag!

"How… what… where did you find them?" I stuttered.

G then told me what had happened in the Command Room while I was at Shark Bay. Apparently, shortly after I left, G had noticed I was missing and had tried to track my phone's signal to find me. Because Shark Bay was a rather remote place on Club Penguin, he couldn't track me down, so suspecting I had believed the fake field-op, he had sent the four agents to go and search for me. The agents had tracked me to the cliff top where I found Klutzy, and after a short while of following my tracks, they found the ledge from where I had fallen. The agents had gotten suspicious after finding my bags and the cracked ice below the ledge, so they climbed to an even higher ledge to search, though it wasn't the best idea, for the storm had truly started. They had raced back to the Command Room, unable to save me.

"But still, you got yourself. That is quite impressive. You didn't give up from your seemed-to-be fruitless search, you ended up finding Klutzy, so we are even closer to catching him. I will speak to the Director so we can arrange more missions to Shark Bay, and because you saw Klutzy and know where to go, you can help."

I just stood there, still wet and dumbfounded at G's praise. I watched as G turned around and said to an agent,

"Come on, let's get moving…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
